PJO with a twist
by Wysteria Elizabeth Swan
Summary: Okay its the Percy Jackson Books with a twist and its only a prereivew of the story hope you like no meaness please


**_Disclamer:I own Nada Sadly_**

**_Percy accidentally vaporized our pre-algbra teacher _**Wysteria Elizabeth.

Look we didn't want to be you're reading this becuse you think you might be one,our advice is:Close this book right now.

belive whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth,and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is 's of the time,it gets you killed in painful,nasty ways. If you're a normal kid,reading this becuse you think it's fiction,Read on.

I envy you for being able to belive that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of once you know that, It's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too,and they'll come for you.Don't say we didn't warn you.

_**My name is Wysteria Jackson.**__**I'm twelve years old.**_

**Until a few months ago, I (with my cusin Percy Jackson more on him later) was a bording student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate new york.**** Are we troubled?**

** could say that.I could start at any point in our short miserable life to prove it,but things really started going bad last may,**

**when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus,heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**We know-it sounds like Yancy field trips were.**

**But , our Latin teacher,was leading this trip,so we had hopes.**

** was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair had thinning hair and and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweer jacket, wich always smelled like coffe. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class he also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put Percy to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be at least fun, I hoped that for once Percy and I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy,were we wrong.**

**See,bad things happen to us on field at our fifth-grade school,when we went to the Saratoga battlefield,We had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon we weren't aiming for the school bus, but of course we got expelled anyway. And before that at our fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the marine world shark pool, Percy sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim(sacred the crap out of me to).And the time before that...Well,you get the the idea.**

**This trip,We were determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, We put up with Nancy Bobofit(bo-bo-fit hehe:)the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl. hitting our best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sanwich(eww!).**

**Grover was an easy was cried when he got frustrated. He must of been held back several grades becuse he was the only sixth grader with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his top of all that he was had a note excusing him frome PE for the rest of his life becuse he had some kind of musculer disease his walked funny like every step hurt him, but don't let him fool you. you sould've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

**Anyway,Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his hair,and she know Percy and I were on probation. The headmaster had threatened us with death by in school suspension if anything bad embarrassing or even mildy entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her"Percy mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm him down."It's okay.I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." we said together as we started to get up,but Grover pulled us back to are seats.**

**"you're already on probation,"he reminded us."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back I realy wish Percy and I decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there in-school suspension would've been a dream compared to the mess we were about to get into.**

**led the museum tour.****He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us though the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of realy old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had been here for more than SIX THOUSAND years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker,a _stele,_four a girl about my told us about the carvings on the sides. We were trying to listen to what he had to say, becuse it was interesting,but everybody around us were talking, and every thime percy told them to shut up,the other teacher chaperone,, would give us the evil eye.**

** was this little math teacher from georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She had come to Yancy halfway though the school year, when our last teacher had a nervous brakdown(hehe my bad)**

**okay so I don't remember what happend after we got off the bus so I'll let Percy take over from here **

_okay so remember I own nothing and if you like i'll do more REIVEW!  
>WE was here<em>


End file.
